Aposta
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Drabble, Neji/Ten. "E eu aposto que você não consegue dizer à ela... Acho que não tem coragem!"


**Aposta**

"_E eu aposto que você não consegue dizer à ela...Acho que não tem coragem!"_

Tais palavras ecoaram na mente do Hyuga. Suspirou, lembrando-se da origem delas. No dia anterior, havia almoçado com o Lee, a pedido do mesmo, como um almoço entre amigos e companheiros de várias missões – apesar de ranks diferentes. Haviam conversado sobre várias coisas, como o passado, inimigos, lutas, antigas missões, amigos...Tenten...

Ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do Rock, ditas na maior naturalidade: 'Ora Neji, é tão óbvio que você ama a Tenten-chan!'. Lembrou-se da sensação de Ter seu rosto fervendo, quente, e seu coração acelerado. Havia tentado desmentir, mas pela primeira vez seu nervosismo havia transparecido e não tinha como disfarçar.

E, aquelas palavras, significavam simplesmente o desafio imposto à si pelo companheiro.

Mas ainda não acreditava que havia aceitado! Tudo por causa de seu orgulho! Afinal, não queria manchar sua imagem de bom Shinobi e muda-la para um Hyuga covarde, que nem ao menos tinha coragem para falar algumas palavras para uma Kunoichi.

"_E eu aposto que você não consegue dizer à ela...Acho que não tem coragem!"_

Um segundo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, este mais pesado que o anterior. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos lisos e sedosos, compridos e negros como o véu noturno da madrugada. Seus olhos opacos logo pousaram sobre a figura feminina que se aproximava...Admirou-a vestida nas bonitas vestes de Chunnin, em silêncio, enquanto a observava aproximar-se com aquele maravilhoso sorriso de sempre.

Havia marcado um encontro. Encontro?.! Sim, isso mesmo! Lhe disse que tinham algo importante para conversar, e que então deveriam encontrarem-se no bosque, onde sempre treinavam juntos – antigamente com mais freqüência.

A Mitsashi colocou-se diante de si. Mas ele, nada lhe disse, apenas voltou a suspirar e a fechar os olhos com força. Pensava em suas palavras. Quais usar? Como começaria uma conversa daquelas?.! Só podia ser maldição, maldito orgulho Hyuga!

O silêncio predominava entre eles. A voz da Kunoichi o perfurou, após suspirar, sussurrando um simples: "Que perda de tempo!". Tenten virou-se e começou a caminhar para fora do bosque, acenando de costas para o companheiro.

Quer dizer que era perda de tempo estar ali com ele?.! Espere! Não havia dito o que deveria Ter dito! E não só sua reputação ficaria manchada e viraria motivo de zombaria, aquelas palavras ditas pelos lindos lábios dela ficariam cravadas em sua mente para sempre se não se certificasse de que aquilo era verdade!

"_E eu aposto que você não consegue dizer à ela...Acho que não tem coragem!"_

Aproximou-se dela rapidamente, tendo a sorte de que a mesma estava andando devagar. Puxou-lhe pelo pulso direito e a fez fita-lo com aqueles intensos orbes chocolates. Sentiu a respiração de ambos se mesclarem, devido à enorme proximidade de seus rostos e corpos. Suas pérolas prateadas observavam com desejo aqueles lábios avermelhados, semi-abertos, como num convite silencioso para explorar aquela boca e roubar-lhe o primeiro beijo.

A voz de ambos haviam ficado entaladas em suas gargantas. Nenhum som ecoava no local, somente o barulho do bater das asas de alguns pássaros que voavam por cima das enormes árvores que os rodeavam.

Neji sentiu seus pensamentos racionais voarem longe, junto com aquelas palavras de Lee que tanto o importunava anteriormente. Viu-a fechar os olhos momentaneamente, assim que começou a aproximar suas faces delicadamente. Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus próprios, num beijo tímido, doce e saboroso. Sentiu as mãos macias da Mitsashi rodearem seu pescoço e massagear seus cabelos, enquanto levava as próprias mãos para a cintura dela, aproximando-a mais.

Sua língua adentrou na boca da garota, roubando-lhe a 'pureza'. O beijo então tornou-se quente, apaixonado, intenso, carinhoso e selvagem de certo modo.

E foi aí que Neji percebeu que não precisava de palavras, muito menos de uma aposta infantil, para demonstrar aquilo que sempre sentiu por Tenten. Precisava apenas da oportunidade certa, que havia lhe sido concebida naquele instante...

E somente um pensamento engraçado ecoava na mente da Kunoichi, enquanto sorria singelamente entre os beijos com o Hyuga. O pensamento de que deveria agradecer Lee, por Ter lhe ajudado e Ter sugerido tal aposta para o moreno.

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa short-fic! x) Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia algo inteiramente NejiTen n.n tava ficando com saudades já xDDD**

**Beijos...Yami! **


End file.
